Clash! Indra vs Ashura
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: A full-powered battle between Indra and Ashura in their primes. Many jutsu, tactics, awesomeness. What could have happened in the series, but was never shown...


**So this story was inspired by Youtubers Swagkage and ClydetheWeeaboo and their video 'Naruto Fights We Never Got to See,' I agreed with a choice, which was Indra vs Ashura. A full fight with a whole lot of awesome stuff and some unique powers, not just rip-offs of Naruto and Sasuke's abilities. So that's what I'm going to try and write here. Hope you enjoy.**

"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

"This is the end, Ashura." Indra and Ashura stared each other down.

"For you, Indra." They were at the peak of their fighting and if one didn't get rid of the other at this point. Then the land won't survive their next clash.

Countless battles in the past of these two Otsutsuki had ravaged the land and laid it to waste, destroyed crops, mountains and water sources. Ashura knew that Indra hardly cared about the land though, all he needed was enough to survive on his own. Ashura on the other hand had his people to protect and their clashes resulted in countless lives being lost, a dent in Ashura's will made him more considering. He had no hope of changing Indra's mind, so he had to save his followers at the least. He had people that believed in him, that was what he needed to preserve.

Indra on the other hand had nothing to lose except the battle of wills itself. Even if he died in the process, he would make certain that Ashura died before him.

"One of us shall die here. Don't you agree?" Indra answered his brother without much tone or emotion in his cold voice.

"Yes, you." Ashura narrowed his eyes at Indra, his Sharingan was already active and those eyes were just as cold as they always were. He clenched his fist. "Brother! You've taken thousands of innocent lives! Destroyed the land! And I've tried to change you, but you're just too stubborn!"

"Concede to me as the successor of Ninshu, and I'll think about it. Think about changing back into your weak brother that actually cared about your needs." Indra demanded, but it was rhetorical, he knew Ashura would never do that, nor would he the latter.

"Then this is truly the end! The end of our brotherhood and your evil!" Ashura's Six Paths Sage Mode activates, Truth-Seeking Balls appear all around his back.

"You call it evil. I say you're too foolish to understand what I am trying to build. You cannot rely on others to bring the world to peace. But like you were with Ninjutsu as a child. You never understood it." Indra remarked. His body began to glow with a dark aura, black in fact, like the color his heart and soul had become.

"Don't you dare call our father's Ninshu, 'Ninjutsu!' It's a disgrace!" Ashura remarked angrily. Ninjutsu... Such an evil word in his mind.

Indra just smirked. "Since when do you know me to care about our father?" Ashura narrowed his eyes even further as Indra made that comment.

They stared each other down for a little longer... The moment was getting intense. Neither of them made a sound as wind drifted upon the mountain of which they were standing on. At the sight of a single sweat dropping to the ground, both brothers charged forwards.

The first clash solved nothing as their fists collided with the other's. A huge burst of white energy on Ashura's side and black energy on Indra's side was clashing with each other making massive shockwaves from just that single clash. They pull backwards, their power equal.

Ashura makes the first attack with Ninjutsu, generating his Amenomihashira in little to no time before firing the blast at Indra. Indra just knocks it away with his hand as if it was absolutely nothing at all and it explodes into a nearby rock. "You're not even trying. Ashura, though we are enemies, that is an insult I do not accept."

Indra made hand signs faster than lightning as he busts out a direct blast of flames. It was like the Fireball Jutsu, but on the level of god. Ashura generates two Six Paths rods and then blocks the attack with them, but he's pushed backwards in the process. 'What? My Truth-Seeking Weapons are supposed to be able to nullify his jutsu. Why isn't?'

An explosion sends Ashura backwards with Indra's power just as extreme as it always was. "How?" He grunted, having taken a burn from that attack.

"You didn't think you'd be the only one to inherit our father's Six Paths power, did you?" Indra holds up his palm, with a crescent being seen on it.

'That means!' Ashura stands up. "But there's no way father would give you the Six Paths power." And he was right. 'Which means...' Ashura realized how Indra obtained that Six Paths power. "You stole it didn't you!"

"Perhaps you're not as idiotic as everyone first believed." Indra confirmed that Ashura was indeed right. "Our father, being the fool gave you your power. Which is why I took the half that rightfully belongs to me myself." Hagoromo lost power as time went on as he gave his energy to others, at this point, Indra was able to take the power of Hagoromo for himself.

"You're insane!"

"Say whatever you will, but your Truth-Seeking Balls will no longer be able to withstand my attacks." Indra opened his eyes that spiralled into the Mangekyou Sharingan. His eyes that resembled a spiral. 'Though... I am not able to manifest Truth-Seeking Balls myself. An unfortunate limit of my newly acquired Six Paths Sage Mode.' So Ashura actually was better than him at something, since he trained it for a lot longer.

"We continue!" Indra yelled out. He makes a single hand sign. "Sage Art: Shadow Style: Thunder Blast!" Indra flies up and then unleashes from his hands numerous purple lightning static blasts that surround Ashura and paralyze him.

Ashura winced. 'He's right. I'm going too easy. But I won't lose! Here we go, Wind Style: Swift Wall.' A massive spiral of wind goes around Ashura to block the remaining lightning.

'Sage Art: Shadow Style: Inferno Stream!' Indra, with another single sign unleashes from his mouth, purple flames that was comprised of his Yin Release chakra. Basically his Fire Style combined with Shadow Style, combined with nature energy, making a really powerful attack.

Ashura makes a quick dodge jumping away as Indra's flames followed him. With a big jump Ashura flew with his own Six Paths Sage Mode. Indra jumped up and the two were floating in mid-air and stared each other down once again.

'I know brother is strong, but I should be able to beat him, if I just play my cards right.' Ashura thinks up of some plans that he could try.

'I know he's probably thinking up ways of how to beat me now that his Truth-Seeking abilities are out of the question. Knowing Ashura, he won't endanger the land any further, so giant attacks won't occur until I do so. However, I won't allow his plans to work.' Indra always was the better strategist and battler, even if his philosophy was different, Ashura never could match his intelligence in battle.

Both brothers make hand signs to signify their jutsu being unleashed. "Sage Art: Light Style: Shining Wind!" Ashura generates a sphere in between his hands before firing a blast of white Yang Release fused with nature energy and Wind Release.

"Sage Art: Shadow Style: Inferno Stream." Indra counters with his own Shadow Style jutsu and the two collide and explode in the center, sending massive shockwaves in all directions from the collision of so much raw power in a single jutsu.

As the two knew, their jutsu were equal in power. Neither getting the upper hand.

Ashura flies upwards, with Indra following him quickly. 'Sage Art: Shadow Style: Doom Pulse.' Indra generates a sphere in between in hands and multiple rings in a beam-like formation are shot at Ashura, which he dodges with a quick spin in the air. Six Paths Sage Mode's sensor capabilities shouldn't be doubted. But... Indra knew that. As his attack was dodged, it exploded anyways.

'W-what? He detonated his own jutsu?' The smoke of the jutsu covered Ashura and blinded him for a moment before he was kicked by Indra in the stomach. 'I... didn't even sense him?' He didn't sense Indra approaching. He wasn't sure what was going on!

As the smoke cleared Ashura realized he couldn't sense Indra's chakra at all even though Indra was within eyesight. 'So he managed to mask his chakra.' That was the only conclusion.

'I know you can do the same, so we will no longer be able to sense each other's presence with our sensory capabilities. But you know that I hit harder than you do, and getting hit by a surprise attack is worse news for you than for me. Although... It's possible to put the other way around. I shall keep that in mind.' Indra continued his onslaught, charging forwards and launching a punch which Ashura fled from.

The two engaged in close-ranged Taijutsu combat, even doing such simple things were done at immense speed and power in each attack. Indra's hand engulfs in Lightning Release chakra to augment his attack power. 'Wood Style.' Ashura generates giant wooden hand from his arm to grab Indra's arm. He generates a Truth-Seeking rod and attempts to pierce Indra with it at close range, but Indra just catches it with his other hand and they were at a stalemate up close. Neither letting go. They both grunted, but neither was able to overpower the other just yet.

Except... Indra smirked as his eyes glared at Ashura. Ashura immediately pulls back, just letting Indra keep his hold on his Truth-Seeking Rod before he got caught in the Genjutsu he knew was coming.

'Truth-Seeking Scorch!' Ashura unleashes his attack that obliterated all others. The truth-seeking scorch however... The attack passes right through Indra as if he wasn't even there. 'What?!'

"Surely you didn't think I'd be underprepared for you. I have unlocked the secrets of my Sharingan and have gained their true potential." Indra proved that with his use of Kamui just now. 'However, I am only able to use this on occasion. It seems to be imperfect even with my great skill.' In order words, he wasn't Obito-level yet with Kamui.

Indra's left eye spirals. 'Amaterasu!' It was quick, very quick that Ashura just barely was able to dodge with the intense speed he had with Six Paths Sage Mode. 'Kagutsuchi.' Indra kept his eyes on Ashura and the black flames followed him. Ashura continued to dodge. 'Not enough time to weave signs!' He was able to keep up in speed with Indra's eyes, but there was no time to weave the signs.

Ashura then narrows his eyes and allows the flames to catch him on fire. He then surprises Indra by going straight at him on purpose and slamming his body with flames into Indra's getting him catch on fire as well. 'Sage Art: Light Style: Burst Cloak.' Ashura's body becomes covered in chakra attaching the Amaterasu to itself and then it expels with a huge flash of light chakra, getting rid of the flames.

Indra got rid of the flames almost immediately with Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, but even so, his arm was burned a little. 'Even a little damage could change it. Interesting choice.' Indra knew that Ashura knew that his own regeneration and stamina were higher than Indra's. In a stamina fight, Ashura would eventually win.

'I will end it first then.' Indra charges at Ashura.

'That's right. Keep attacking...' Ashura wanted that as the two engaged in close-combat once again.

'But you'd expect reckless attack, not this time.' Ashura suddenly makes a quick descenion and then flies down the mountainside. Indra follows in hot pursuit. The two fight in close-combat Taijutsu while flying down the side of the mountain. Indra then grabs Ashura by the shirt front and smashes him into the side of the mountain, but Ashura grabs Indra by the leg after and then does a flip to do the same to Indra from which Indra phases into the mountain with Kamui and then emerges out immediately after to avoid the damage.

'Amaterasu!'

Sensing another attack with Indra's eyes, Ashura fires back first. 'Sage Art: Storm Release: Light Fang!' Ashura fires a beam of super-quick light at Indra from his mouth aiming to bisect his head off. Obviously the faster attack won the first attack, Indra had to cancel his Amaterasu and was just barely was able to move his head. His eyes were just that powerful to keep up at that speed, but he wouldn't let down his guard like that again...

Ashura continued his attack. 'Sage Art: Storm Release: Light Pillar.' Ashura's fist glows white and it blasts out a pillar of light at henced light speed.

'Kamui!' Indra just barely manages to avoid the attack with Kamui, letting it phase through him and then charges forwards at Ashura continuing his phasing. 'Sage Art: Lightning Style: Ascent Spark.' Indra charges at Ashura at a lightning-quick speed. He combined three jutsu together. Lightning Release, Body Flicker and Kamui all together. Him going through Ashura with a Lightning Release Body Flicker caused Ashura to be paralyzed by the residual trail for a second, but that was enough.

Indra thrusts his lightning-covered arm at Ashura like a spear, aiming to pierce. Ashura couldn't weave signs being paralyzed, but he wills a Truth-Seeking Ball to go in front of himself and intercept Indra's lightning blade attack, though the Truth-Seeking Ball wouldn't pierce Indra's Six Paths Sage Mode, it would still save Ashura from the attack.

'Sage Art: Wood Style: Silent Strangle Jutsu.' Ashura uses the fact that Truth-Seeking Balls were comprised of all the nature transformations to utilize other jutsu through them. The Truth-Seeking Ball that was close to Indra burst into wooden branches that bound him quickly. 'HA!' Ashura had him as the Truth-Seeking Ball detonated in a single flash of light and in an enormous explosion that took Indra with that at close-range.

Ashura got away with within an instant with his immense speed. 'It's over.' He thinks as he saw no trace of Indra remaining. He flew down to see if that were true, he doubted it, but he didn't see anything. Though he couldn't sense Indra to begin with during this battle. "AH!" Ashura suddenly finds himself with a lightning enhanced blade going right through his body from behind.

Indra had pierced him through the heart. Straight through... The only reason Ashura wasn't dead yet, could have simply be because that his regeneration abilities were keeping him alive. He was the more durable, but this wound was harsh. 'How?' Was the only thing the brother asked. He didn't see or sense Indra escape.

"Ashura... You always were ignorant, not too keen back then and not now." He said coldly as he had his brother in a bind. Indra's eyes could explain that. 'Tsukuyomi...'

'Genjutsu... I should have known... Even... back then, I was too late.' Ashura thought he avoided that Genjutsu back there, but he didn't. Indra only let him think he avoided it, just for a moment like this. Ashura he goes forwards to get the blade off himself. He was still alive, when most, if not almost all people could die by such a thing happening to them. But the progenitor of the Senju and Uzumaki? Nope...

"And now, this ends!" Indra knew Ashura was weakened so he attacked at once! The battle between the brothers, both were guessing it had just gotten started.

 **So I guess explanation time. I am going to switch between saying 'Release' and 'Style' depending on what I think sounds better. 'Storm Release' I think sounds better than 'Gale Style' so there's that, but 'Yin Release and Yang Release' I think are better said as 'Shadow Style and Light Style.'**

 **Also, I am fully aware that it's been established that only a single Mangekyou Sharingan ability may exist in each eye, but this is Indra Otsutsuki. And since all Uchiha are descendant of him, I feel as though it's plausible for him to have every Mangekyou Sharingan ability we've seen (Excluding Kotoamatsukami because that jutsu is a 100% instant-kill and he would have used it by now if he had the ability to). I feel as though how he uses them to battle with Ashura's many jutsu and hax would make an interesting battle.**

 **Questions? Suggestions, just PM me.**

 **Read, Review, Follow and Favorite. Gets me to bring out the next chapter faster.**


End file.
